Incluso tus labios me hielan
by Pomodoro-chan
Summary: La nieve caía agradable y con ella lo hacían las barreras, las restricciones de Keiko. El frío de fuera no les llegaba aquí, a su improvisado nido de amor, donde abundaba la calidez en su más acariciador estado. Se amaban y se unían en la gloria de la adoración más etérea y real. / fem!BokuAka, smut. One-shot.


_**Nevó y se me ocurrió esto en la escuela. Estas versiones de los personajes están super tergiversadas - osea, ooc, porque las quiero hacer encajar con mi estándar de persona que querría ser / persona con quien querría estar en una relación. uwu. Por cierto, el porno se queda a medias.**_

 ** _Keiji - Keiko._**

 ** _Koutaro - Kouki._**

Era una ocurrencia extraordinaria.

Nunca en su vida había presenciado todavía tal evento. Tal como era el clima allí donde vivía, con el calor que hacía durante el verano y la posibilidad de ir sin chaqueta en invierno, no era nada fuera de lo normal - en general incluso la lluvia era escasa. Tampoco era que ver nevar fuera su gran aspiración en la vida, pero tenía que aceptar que ahora que nevaba estaba un tanto emocionada. Era su primera vez en ver la nieve caer, y no estaba mal. Incluso había salido al patio, algo que no había hecho en mucho, mucho tiempo, para verlo y sentirlo con su propio cuerpo. Los copos a los que percibía al principio como motas de polvo crecieron en tamaño, hasta aparentar grandes moléculas complejas. Le gustaban, y abría la boca intentando saborear alguno. Las chicas a su alrededor se sorprendían de que ella, la introvertida, hubiera congregado las ganas para salir.

Ahora se resguardaba en una clase deshabitada mirando la nieve felizmente por la ventana, sin llegar al punto de la fascinación pero sí al de la alegría. El parque y las casas de delante de su escuela quedaban preciosos con los copitos de nieve en el aire de decoración. Se iban reuniendo en el suelo, cuajando y creando un manto suave de blanco perla. Se le pasó por la mente que ojalá Kouki estuviera aquí con ella para presenciarlo juntas.

Sus manos se habían quedado frías de salir al patio. Aunque como norma de su metabolismo siempre lo estaban, ahora lo estaban especialmente gracias a la exposición a las temperaturas bajas, llegando al punto de la incomodidad. Para intentar despojar el frío de ellas, se dio un abrazo a sí misma metiéndolas por debajo del jersey y la camisa del uniforme, sintiendo la piel de sus caderas calentárselas ligeramente. Tuvo un escalofrío al sentirlas gélidas contra su piel cálida. Aunque, a la vez, podía notar que sus manos salían de la congelación, así que habría que resistir un poco. Valdría la pena.

-Anda, deja que te las caliente yo -dijo, sobresaltándola, una voz que conocía muy bien desde el fondo de la sala.

Se giró con una sonrisa para encontrarse con la más preciosa vista. Más que la nieve, más que el parque adoptando tonos blanquecinos. Kouki se erguía risueña con el pelo y la ropa -menos de la que debería llevar dadas las circunstancias; no llevaba ni el jersey ni la chaqueta- cubiertos de copos de nieve, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos del mismo ámbar vibrante de siempre que había conseguido cautivar, enamorar, enloquecer a Keiko.

-¡Kouki! -Akaashi empezó contenta, pero mostrando la preocupación típica de ver a alguien a quien amas en una situación no perfecta- ¿No llevas muy poca ropa?

-Descuida, amor -Bokuto le contestó con esa sonrisa tan preciosa, tan bella, tan _hipnótica_ -. Ya sabes que soy una estufa. A mí estas cosas me dejan indiferente.

Akaashi estuvo a nada de replicarle. Pero recordó que, pues sí, era cierto. Su novia era un radiador perfecto (mejor y todo que su portátil cuando lo ponía a hacer algo demasiado afanoso para él) cuando estaban acurrucadas. Le arrancaba todo el frío a Akaashi, tanto en el sentido físico como en el... Físico dos punto cero. El amatorio. El sicalíptico. El venéreo. Así que probablemente la cantidad de ropa que llevaba era adecuada.

-Pues nada. Ven aquí -Keiko le pidió levantando un hombro y sonriéndole.

-¡Allá voy, mi capitana! -Kouki, sacudiéndose la nieve de encima, le respondió dando zancadas y esquivando pupitres hacia donde estaba Akaashi, sentada en una mesa grande que encaraba la amplia ventana- A desarraigar con fruición todo ese frío almacenado en tus manos, que no tengas que sufrir tú para quitártelo -Akaashi rió y sus interiores ya se empezaron a calentar. Siempre lo hacían cuando estaba con ella.

-Espero con ansia tu llegada.

Era amor. No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Todo era Kouki, Kouki, Kouki, Kouki. La amaba. Quería estar cada una de las milésimas de segundo de su vida con ella, inundada de desbordante, exuberante amor almibarado que le recorría todo el ser. Su presencia la deleitaba siempre. Y el saber que todo eso era recíproco... No se podía explicar con palabras. Tan solo que era muy, muy bueno.

Al llegar Kouki, esta se abalanzó sobre Akaashi y casi se caen al suelo. Pero no les podía importar menos. Sus dos cuerpos se entrelazaban en un ceñido abrazo, y se regocijaban en el hecho de que _ya estaban juntas_. Akaashi llevó sus manos a las mejillas de Bokuto y la atrajo hacia sí para fundirse en un beso pasional. Los labios fríos de Keiko se encontraron con los de Kouki, tiernos y cálidos y todo aquello que el alma de Keiko imploraba en ese momento.

Kouki separó un momento los labios de los suyos riendo.

-Joder, chica, ¡sí que estás fría! -comentó guasona- ¡Incluso tus labios me hielan!

-Bueno -Akaashi contestó mordiéndose el labio inferior en una sonrisa-, pues ya sabes lo que hacer. Con mis labios, con mis manos y con todo mi cuerpo.

-A tus órdenes, mi niña -dijo un instante antes de hacer sus labios colisionar otra vez. Sus lenguas también se incorporaron, y el mundo era solo de las dos. Solo existía la otra.

Mientras el beso progresaba, Kouki llevó sus manos a los lados de Akaashi, directamente debajo de su ropa. A sanar el daño que había hecho Akaashi al meter allí sus glaciales manos. Los asieron bien, provocando suspiros a Keiko, y subieron y bajaron embelesándose de la suave, ahora caliente zona. Al terminar, se dirigieron a sus muslos, esta vez por encima de la falda, y los masajearon profusamente. Quizás, hacia el final, se acercaron un poquito demasiado a las zonas más sensuales de Keiko. Pero bueno. Ni que no hubiera tenido ese coñito precioso repetidas veces contra su lengua. Akaashi gimió levemente en su boca. Separaron el beso para recobrar la respiración. Bokuto, sin perder el tiempo, se puso a besuquearle el cuello.

Al terminar con sus muslos entrelazó sus manos con las de Keiko. Estaban heladas, y era su deber el volverlas a una temperatura agradable. Así que se las agarró con determinación mientras continuaba besándole, mordisqueándole y lamiéndole el cuello. Aunque a Akaashi más, a las dos se les escapaban suspiros de placer. Las manos de Keiko lentamente se calentaban más y más, hasta que llegaron a estar bien.

Esa era Kouki. Llegaba como un huracán y le sacaba a la fuerza todo lo malo, hasta dejarla _feliz_. Se lo agradecía profundamente.

Su sesión de darse el lote incrementaba exponencialmente en sensualidad y en calor. En cualquier otra situación Keiko hubiera estado exhuberantemente jubilosa de que lo llevaran al siguiente nivel, pero tenía que tener en cuenta las circunstancias exteriores (exteriores de sus cuerpos, interiores del exterior) en que se encontraban. Estaban en el colegio, donde cualquiera las podía pillar. Así que quizás la más sabia elección, muy al pesar de Akaashi, era dejarlo todo ahí y limitarse a mirar la nieve. También sonaba bien, pero... Nada como el sexo. Pero bueno.

-Kouki, creo que me estoy calentado demasiado -Akaashi manifestó colorada.

-Bueno, de eso se trata, ¿no? -Kouki respondió regodeándose en el doble sentido del adjetivo "caliente"- De dejarte bien calentita y saciada.

-Sí, pero estamos en, ya sabes, una clase con la puerta abierta -Keiko comentó como si nada dejando ir una risa tenue un tanto afligida.

-Oh, eso lo puedo arreglar yo -Kouki le respondió lozana. ¿? ¿A qué se refería? Akaashi se dio cuenta cuando oyó el tintineo de las llaves que tenía ahora delante de la cara, aguantadas por la mano de Kouki. Eran la de la clase junto con otras no remarcables.

-¿De dónde las has sacado? -Akaashi preguntó sorprendida. Kouki rió.

-Oh, ya sabes. Yo consigo todo lo que me propongo.

Oye, pues perfecto. Keiko no pudo evitar sonreír ilusionada.

-Pues... Ves a cerrar y permitiré que mi incipiente, ardiente pasión florezca espléndida contigo.

-Mmmmmh -Bokuto dejó ir, frotando su cara contra su cuello cual gata-. Me encanta cuando usas eufemismos para follar -se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta llaves en mano. Akaashi contrajo en fogosidad su cuerpo, echando inmediatamente de menos el calor de su novia.

-Pero es que es más que follar. Lo sabes.

-Ya. Contigo, es hacer el amor -Kouki expresó con una voz dulce.

Akaashi levantó una ceja en una sonrisa un tanto mordaz.

-¿Implicas que follas con otras que no son yo? -Bokuto instantáneamente se giró hacia ella escandalizada.

-¡No no no! ¡Qué va! Solo digo que, en la hipotética inexistente e implausible de que tal cosa pasara, no sería hacer el amor porque-

-Es broma, mi querubina -Akaashi explicó sonriente-. Sé que no me pondrías los cuernos.

Kouki dejó ir la respiración aliviada.

-Vale, vale -cerró la puerta con llave, y se giró hacia ella radiante-. Aunque, ni que quisiera... Mi devoción por ti ha hecho que no encuentre ya a nadie más que a ti atractiva. Eres el foco de mis calentones. El núcleo de mi atracción. Así me afectas. Y yo que era una lesbiana... Muy lesbiana.

-Me halagas, Kouki. E ídem, honestamente. A todo -desde que la empezó a amar que su sexualidad se centró solo en ella. Era raro, porque antes veía a chicas y... Bueno. Tenía sus reacciones naturales fisiológicas. Ahora estas solo ocurrían con Kouki, y en un grado mucho, mucho más alto. La encontraba simplemente perfecta.

Akaashi se aguantó sobre sus codos en la mesa, con las piernas abiertas dejando entrever sus bragas, de cara a Kouki. Ella, al verla, no pudo evitar sonreír más. Cuando llegó se subió a la mesa, la agarró de las cadera, la atrajo hacia sí y se volvieron a besar, con más hambre, con más deseo. Un muslo de Kouki se le situó entre las piernas, dándole el tierno inicio de un placer al que solo llegaba con ella. Mientras Keiko mordía el labio inferior de la otra, sus caderas se restregaban instintivamente contra la pierna de Kouki, buscando más y más fricción en pleno calentón.

La nieve caía agradable y con ella lo hacían las barreras, las restricciones de Keiko. El frío de fuera no les llegaba aquí, a su improvisado nido de amor, donde abundaba la calidez en su más acariciador estado. Se amaban y se unían en la gloria de la adoración más etérea y real.

Keiko coló sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Kouki. Se deleitó de su suavidad y de su calor, y del hecho de que era la piel de su amada, idolatrada Kouki. Y esa piel solo la tocaba ella. Palpó con las yemas de los dedos las vértebras que sobresalían, y lentamente ascendió en su odisea por su espalda. Encontró el cierre de su sujetador, y lo levantó con un dedo y lo dejó ir. Esto le dio un pequeño, inofensivo golpecito a Kouki, quien exhaló más marcadamente en el beso; ya de boca abierta y lenguas danzantes. Las manos de ella, mientras tanto, magreaban por debajo de la falda de Keiko el espacio entre sus medias negras y sus bragas de (casi) haute couture. Ese era el lugar favorito de Kouki del cuerpo de Akaashi: escondido pero siempre allí para ella, erótico e involuntario. En el que, desviándose lo más mínimo, le daba un espasmo de placer a su novia rozándole desprevenidamente la zona genital.

Eso hizo. De sopetón una de sus manos se fue a debajo de su ombligo, una zona especialmente sensible para Keiko, y la otra a palpar de pasada sus bragas por delante. Keiko, siempre de reacciones táctiles enérgicas, tuvo una convulsión en toda la zona de la cadera. Cuando Kouki vio aquel tipo de acto por primera vez, creyó que Keiko estaba incómoda y que no quería seguir, pero más tarde se dio cuenta de que estaba completa e íntegramente equivocada. Solo significaba que el calor de la otra llevaba rato in crescendo y que ya estaba bien, bien caliente. Kouki ronroneó.

Akaashi, sin desabrocharle el sujetador, metió los dedos por debajo de él. Deslizándose por su torso, vinieron a la parte de delante de su tronco. Tantearon la parte de debajo de sus pechos, y se introdujeron en el pliegue de ese lugar. Acto seguido, y sin más miramientos, le subieron de golpe el sujetador, de manera que sus voluptuosos pechos, a juego con sus caderas y toda ella en general, emergieron. Akaashi amaba sacarle las tetitas de maneras alternas a quitarle el sujetador de manera normal. El erotismo de la transgresión, suponía.

Situó sus dedos índice y pulgar en la punta de sus pezones, una mano a cada pecho. Dio un pequeño pellizco, de manera que Kouki se estremeció. Sus respiraciones intercaladas se unieron en otro beso. Keiko le sobaba los pechos. Kouki le metía, sin prisa pero sin pausa, los dedos por dentro de las bragas. Su beso era intenso, fogoso, vehemente. Sus almas, felices. Unidas.

Las yemas de los dedos de Kouki se paseaban por los pliegues del mojado orificio de Keiko. Su lengua se entrelazaba con la suya en un baile ocioso. Después de juguetear por esa zona, sus dedos subieron a su clítoris. Lo masajearon con practicada elegancia y estilo, sabiendo la manera en concreto para no llegar todavía al punto de arrancarle gritos de placer a su novia sino al de provocar. Provocar era una de sus actividades favoritas. Keiko gimió. Se separaron en el beso.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos hoy, princesa? -Kouki preguntó seductora. Sabía que a Keiko le gustaba cuando le llamaba cosas honoríficas.

-Pues... Lo que quieras, de verdad -respondió con los mismos colores en la cara que Bokuto-. Ya sabes que a mí todo me viene bien.

-Hmmm -Kouki se consideró sus opciones-... Coño, qué rabia que no haya una cama...

Sus ojos se apartaron de su amada para escanear la clase y sus objetos y buscar posibilidades. Se le ocurrió usar su móvil como vibrador en ella. También le vino a la cabeza hacerla leer Safo mientras se descomponía bajo su lengua prodigiosa. Estaba segura de que ese era el más egregio tributo que le podían hacer a su poetisa favorita. O podía coger el Twix que tenía en la mochila y comérselo a cachitos de su piel.

Al final se decantó por, ya sabes, lo normal. Así que tuvieron sexo normal y feliz, amoroso, a la vista de la nieve cayendo.


End file.
